Sehun's Drabble Collection
by Emaknya Guanlin
Summary: SehunXEveryone SehunXExo SehunXOther Part 1. ChanHun, KrisHun, BaekHun, ChenHun, SuHun and SooHun. Part 2. HanHun, LayHun, TaoHun, XiuHun, KaiHun Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sehun's drabble collection

JALAN YANG BENAR – ChanXHun

"Tuan... permisi, maaf mengganggu, apakah anda tahu alamat ini?" Sehun memperlihatkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat sebuah kuil kepada seorang kakek tua yang sedang menyapu jalanan di depan rumahnya.

"Ah Kuil Wongak... sudah dekat... itu disana, sudah kelihatan..." kakek itu menunjuk ke arah kanan kemudian tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Ah... terimakasih tuan..." kata Sehun kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jadi... kakek itu kelihatannya menipunya. Dia sudah berjalan selama dua puluh menit dan kuil itu tidak juga terlihat... _damn old man..._ jaringan ponsel juga tidak baik disini jadi dia tidak bisa menggunakan layanan maps. Dia bertanya kepada tiga orang lainnya dalam perjalanan dan semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama. "Sudah dekat..." dan "Sudah kelihatan..."

"Permisi... apakah anda tahu dimana letak Kuil Wongak?" kini Sehun bertanya kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di depan sebuah kedai.

"Chanyeol... namaku Park tampan Chanyeol..." yang ditanya menyeringai nakal bak preman pedofil.

"Ya? Eung... saya tidak bertanya nama anda... tapi alamat ini..." kata Sehun kemudian menunjukan selembar kertas pada pemuda aneh tadi.

"Ah... itu... sudah dekat kok... lurus saja terus," katanya santai. Sehun merengut dibuatnya. Semua orang berkata kalau kuilnya sudah dekat dan terlihat. _Please..._ bulan pun terlihat dekat!

"Bisa lebih detail lagi? Saya sudah berjalan selama empat puluh menit semenjak orang pertama yang saya tanyai mengatakan kuil itu sudah dekat tapi nyatanya yang ada hanya pohon-pohon yang meranggas dan kedai-kedai minuman..." Sehun nampak sedikit memaksa. Laki-laki di depannya kini berdiri dan menghadap Sehun.

"Sebenarnya... kau hanya perlu lurus ke depan kemudian mengambil arah kanan pada perempatan pertama, di situ kau akan menemukan sebuah bangunan berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti gedung olahraga tua, kuil itu persis di belakangnya... hanya berjarak lima ratus meter..." jelasnya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Orang yang aneh..." Sehun pun kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya. Benar saja sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah sampai di gedung tua berwarna putih.

"Ahhh... akhirnya..." dengan nafas terengah-engah dia melanjutkan perjalanannya namun...

"Hah?!"

"Hai manis... mau mampir ke tempatku sebentar... ayo minum-minum dulu..." laki-laki terakhir yang ditemuinya tadi kini ada di hadapannya dan memberikan kedipan mata nakal kepadanya.

"Apa kau mengerjaiku!" bentak Sehun emosi.

"Tidak... aku hanya menunjukan tempat yang benar..." _yeah screw that!_

"Ngomong-ngomong kuilnya sudah lama rusak dan ditinggalkan... jadi daripada kau pulang dan tidak mendapat hasil apa-apa lebih baik kau bersenang-senang denganku..."

Antara Pembalut dan cemburu* - KrisXHet!Hun

Wu Yifan -25 tahun tidak tahu apa dan dosanya hingga kini Hyundai Santai Fe silver yang terparkir di apartemen teman perempuannya, Luhan menjadi putih karena banyaknya pembalut wanita yang menempel di kaca depan, kap, bahkan seluruh body mobilnya. Dengan geram pria itu segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah ruang keamanan. Seseorang harus bertanggungjawab untuk kejadian memalukan ini!

"Saya tidak tahu... tetapi... kenapa mobil saya penuh dengan pembalut dan tidak ada petugas yang menyadarinya?" katanya dengan nafas memburu menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Dia memang tipe laki-laki pemarah.

"Maafkan kami atas kelalaian yang menyebabkan anda merasa terganggu... mungkin rekaman cctv bisa membantu..." ketua keamanan segera mempersilahlan Yifan untuk ikut mengamati video cctv semalam. Mungkin sang pelaku tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa ada cctv dimana-mana.

"Mati kau jika tertangkap!" geram Yifan.

"Ah... ini dia pelakunya... sepertinya seorang perempuan..." kata si petugas kemudian memperbesar gambar dimana seorang perempuan mendatangi mobil Yifan dan mulai menempelkan benda-benda _eklusif _perempuan pada mobil mewah itu.

"Se... Sehun?" Yifan membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa si pelaku kejahatan adalah kekasih hatinya.

"Anda mengenalnya?" tanya si petugas. Tentu saja kenal! Pantas saja si pelaku itu bodoh...

"Ya... eum... baiklah... saya akan menyelesaikan masalah sampai disini. Terimakasih videonya..." pria itu kemudian bergegas untuk menemui kekasihnya.

"Hei..." sapa Yifan kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati kekasihnya dalam keadaan mengantuk dan mata sembab yang kelihatannya habis menangis. Menangis?

"Ada urusan apa?" kata Sehun ketus. Yifan mengernyit bingung. Bukannya seharusnya dia yang marah?

"Eum... ada yang mau kau jelaskan kepadaku?" Yifan mencoba bersikap manis.

"Ah... aku membeli terlalu banyak pembalut, karena itu aku menempelkannya pada mobilmu... artistik bukan?" ok... sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Sayang... apa aku membuatmu kesal?" tanya Yifan lembut. Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Marah lebih tepatnya... karena kekasih lima tahunmu berselingkuh dengan sepupumu..." kata Sehun kasar. Yifan tersentak.

"Astaga... apa kau cemburu karena aku menginap di tempat Luhan?" tanya Yifan.

"Terserah..." acuh Sehun.

"Oh baby... kau membuatku tersanjut... tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu. Memangnya kenapa aku harus berselingkuh dengan perempuan tua itu... kau lebih cantik beribu-ribu kali lipat. Apa kau tidak lihat kerutan-kerutan di sekitar matanya saat dia tersenyum? Haha... lucu sekali..." Yifan meraih tubuh Sehun kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Sebenarnya sayangku... aku menginap di tempatnya untuk mendiskusikan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu..."

"HAH?!"

Omnivora – BaekXHun

Jika si tampan dan mempesona Adam Levine dalam animals adalah karnivora, maka si kerempeng dan pendek Baekhyun adalah omnivora dalam jurusannya. Dia siswa Ilmu Ekonomi dan dalam HMJ dia menjabat sebagai menteri kewirausahaan, pas sekali dengan jurusannya. Yang tidak pas disini adalah karena di kewirausahaan kebanyakan anggotanya adalah perempuan cantik dan laki-laki imut submissive jadilah statusnya yang single dan sifat alaminya yang omnivora –suka laki-laki maupun perempuannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan menjadi bahan olokan teman-temannya. Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan keagresifan dan ketidakmaluannya, jadi dia mendekati siapapun yang menurutnya menarik, entah itu si nenek tua Taeyeon, si pendiam Daehyun, sampai si adik kelas baru Taehyung. Namun nampaknya semua orang salah, karena meskipun omnivora dia tetap memiliki targetnya sendiri dan mangsanya adalah...

"Aku ikut kegiatan sosmas mengajar hari ini yah?" kata Baekhyun pada teman seangkatannya, Jin yang merupakan menteri sosmas.

"Ah... baik-baik kami butuh orang banyak untuk mengajar sebenarnya... anak-anak disana sangat nakal dan berisik..." curhat Jin menceritakan tempat yang dijadikan anak-anak sosmas untuk merealisasikan salah satu program kementriannya yaitu mengajar anak-anak.

"Baik nanti aku ikut denganmu..."

"Gadis kecil yang memakai baju pororo itu adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Dia sangat cerewet dan tidak sopan..." kata Jin kemudian menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang nampak sedang serius belajar dengan salah satu anak sosmas dari angkatan 2014.

"Ah benarkah? Nampaknya dia semangat belajarnya..." kata Baekhyun ragu.

"Memang... tapi dia hanya berbicara kepada Sehun saja," kata Jin kemudian pergi dan menghampiri anak didiknya yang lain.

"Hei adik manis..." Baekhyun menghampiri anak itu, terkejut si gadis membulatkan matanya kemudin memunguti peralatan tulisnya kemudian berpindah tempat. Sehun yang sedari tadi mengajari anak itu menjadi kikuk atas kehadiran kakak kelasnya, dia menyapa Baekhyun sebentar kemudian mengikuti gadis itu.

"Kakak... cepat ajari aku yang ini!" kata si gadis _bossy_, Sehun pun mulai mengajarinya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengamati Sehun dan gadis itu. Tidak menyerah, dia kembali mendekati si gadis cuek.

"Hai..." si gadis kali ini nampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya kali ini dia tidak mencoba kabur dan malah mulai mencoba bercanda dengan Baekhyun, membuat Sehun yang di sebelahnya ikut tertawa. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ponsel Sehun berdering, dia pun langsung mengeceknya.

"Kakak... apakah kakak yang ini sayangmu?" tanya si gadis tiba-tiba saat Sehun selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Ha?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Tadi kakak ini bilang kakak sayangnya dia..." jelasnya polos. Sehun tiba-tiba jadi kikuk. Jadi berita tentang si omnivora Baekhyun bukan gosip belaka eh?

"Tidak... tidak... dia sebenarnya teman sekelas Kak Jin dan dia bukan anak sosmas, dia hanya laki-laki yang pandai berjualan..." kata Sehun tanpa takut-takut, padahal Baekhyun masih duduk disebalahnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Bukan tidak... tapi belum..." senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar. Sehun _facepalm_.

Ukuran ChenXHet!Hun

Jongdae anak eksak tepatnya anak fisika dan Sehun anak sosial lebih spesifik anak komunikasi. Jongdae pintar dan Sehun pas-pasan, Jongdae pendiam menjurus ke bisu dan Sehun cerewet mirip pembawa acara gosip artis. Namun mimpi semua gadis sosial adalah mendapatkan pacar anak eksak dan mereka berpacaran. Sehun selalu berbicara menurut perspektifnya sendiri, Jongdae selalu menggunakan rumus dan kajian ilmiah yang sudah diuji kebenarannya. Mereka bertolak belakang, itulah sebabnya mereka saling melengkapi.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pacar?" kata Sehun galak saat kekasihnya mengunjungi apartemen sempitnya.

"Ya, soalnya aku belum terkena alzeimer..." jawab Jongdae seadanya kemudian mendudukan pantatnya pada sofa reyot di ruang tamu itu.

"Ah begitu..." Sehun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jongdae dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Satu jam kemudian Jongdae yang merasa bosan dan pantatnya yang sakit karena sofa yang didudukinya, berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sehun dan masuk ke dalam tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu!" protes Sehun saat melihat kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Karena aku sedang mencoba berpikir seperti anak sosial dan melakukan sosialisasi gaya intim," jawab Jongdae dan menarik tangan Sehun agar gadis itu bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya.

"Aku marah padamu kau tau!" bentak Sehun kesal. Dia marah karena Jongdae pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu dan selama itu pula tidak mengiriminya berita apapun.

"Ya... aku minta maaf dan jika kau ingin mendengarnya, aku merindukanmu," kata Jongdae serius. Sehun mendecih.

"Rindu... memangnya seberapa besar kau merindukanku?" goda Sehun.

"Ya... sangat besar. Itu saja. Rindu tidak bisa diukur bukan?" Jongdae kembali dengan sisi eksaknya. Sehun tertawa kali ini.

"Yeah... aku punya cara untuk membuktikan rindumu," katanya kemudian duduk dipangkuan Jongdae.

"Caranya?"

"_Kiss me.._."

Omega kesayangan – SuXHuh omegaverse!au

Sehun adalah omega tersempurna yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya sexy, sifatnya baik dan dia berlatar belakang keluarga bangsawan, satu langkah lagi dan dia mencapai kesempurnaan abadi, menemukan seorang alpha yang sepadan dengannya untuk dijadikan _mate._

Namun takdir sepertinya berkata lain karena saat dia sedang pergi untuk menjemput saudara jauhnya di bandara dia mencium aroma memabukkan yang mengindikasikan bahwa _mate_nya ada di sekitar sini.

"Joonmyun kau?" sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat dia menyadari bahwa aroma itu bersumber dari Joonmyun yang merupakan saudara jauhnya itu.

"Sehun..." Joonmyun nampak mengerang dan menahan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba membuncah karena aroma mawar dan lemon yang menguak dari tubuh Sehun.

"Tapi kau beta..." bisik Sehun nampak tidak menerima. Obsesinya pada novel-novel picisan tentang cinta sejati antara alpha dan omega membuatnya terlalu yakin bahwa matenya adalah seorang alpha, bukan beta seperti Joonmyun.

"Aku memang tetapi aku tidak akan berbuat lebih dari seorang alpha Sehun..." kata Joonmyun meyakinkan. Kini Sehun nampak merintih-rintih di bawah sorotan mata hitam beta itu. Menggigit bibirnya pelan dia kemudian berkata... "_Take me_ beta..."

Penipu Ulung – SooXHun

Kyungsoo memang benar-benar bermulut besar, besar dalam arti harfiah dan makna konotasi. Banyak anak membencinya karena setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu adalah kebohongan. Entah sifat alamiahnya atau pada dasarnya dia devian, tidak ada seorang pun yang tau. Karena kepopulerannya tentang mulut besarnya itulah Sehun, si anak populer dari kelas 7B enggan untuk dekat-dekat dengannya meski mereka satu ek-school dan realitanya Sehun _naksir_ dengan laki-laki bermata bulat itu.

"Aku menyukaimu!" kata Kyungsoo frontal kepada Sehun di siang musim panas itu, keduanya sedang mengikuti latihan rutin anak base ball.

"Ya?" Sehun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu dan kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun melirik teman-temannya yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, mencoba mencari bantuan agar dihindarkan dari kakak kelas yang seperti sedang tidak sadar.

"Kak Kyungsoo maaf tapi..."

"Kakak sungguh-sungguh atau..."

"Ini hanya salah satu kebohongan yang selalu keluar dari mulut kakak?" Sehun balas frontal. Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah lain, terlihat berpikir tetapi kemudian dia menjawab, "Kali ini aku serius... dan aku hanya berbicara jujur kepadamu Sehunah..."

"Tidak mau," kata Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo dan teman-teman Sehun kelihatan terkejut.

"Aku berbohong tadi... hihi..." Sehun terkikik.

"Jadi?" mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh harap.

"Ok."

*Antara Pembalut dan Cemburu – itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata di China.

Pairing lain ditunggu yahh... see U!

PS: U can request another pairing aside from EXO... it's okie! ;)

For my baby Hunnie's birthday... althought it's late...


	2. Chapter 2

7\. Semuanya Mungkin – HanxHun

Luhan adalah seorang senior yang sudah Sehun kenal semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Hubungan mereka baik, tetapi baik dalam arti yang ambigu. Keduanya dekat dan mesra tetapi dengan status single yang sama, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Hingga _moment_ inilah yang menyebabkan tumbuhnya penyesalan dalam diri masing-masing. Kenapa tidak berani melangkah lebih maju selagi masih ada kesempatan?

"Ini calon suami kakak Hun... namanya Luhan," kata Yoona, kakak perempuan Sehun sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki tampan di sampingnya. Sehun nampak sedikit terkejut, tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan reaksi selanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah... kakak beruntung mendapatkannya... hahaha..." dalam tawa itu terdengar nada kesedihan di dalamnya. Luhan yang semenjak tadi diam nampak sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun, namun pria itu kemudian hanya diam saja.

"Kalian mengobrolah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam..." perempuan cantik itu kemudian meninggalkan dua insan itu dalam keadaan yang canggung.

"_Well_... pantas saja ayah sangat semangat saat membicarakan calon suami kakak," Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tau Hun sungguh... perjodohan konyol," desis Luhan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Begitu? Tapi ngomong-ngomong... selamat yah?" Sehun mengacungkan tangannya pada Luhan, hendak berjabat tangan sebagai etika formal, namun yang lebih tua bereaksi lebih cepat, menampik tangan kurus itu dan memandang Sehun dengan tajam.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya juga kecewa? Sudahlah... akhiri perasaan gengsi ini dan akui kalau kau juga menyukaiku!" kata Luhan tegas. Sehun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ju... Juga?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yeah... aku menyukaimu Hun. Sejak dulu..." rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Luhan, malu, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Demi Tuhan dan... demi Tuhan juga karena perjodohan antara keluarga kita tidak mungkin dibatalkan bagaimana kalau aku mengganti kursi calonnya?" tanya si politikus muda dengan gaya khas diplomasinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo ganti posisi Yoona dengan dirimu," bisik Luhan ditelinganya.

8\. Dokter Tampan - LayxHun

Sehun laki-laki penakut. Dia takut serangga, takut ketinggian, takut kegelapan, takut darah, takut terluka... dan dari sekian banyak hal yang ditakutinya objek yang berada di atas hierarki adalah dokter. _Sehun hates doctor so f*cking much!_

"Aku tidak mau!" protes Sehun ketika dengan santainya sang kakak, Yoona menyeret-nyeretnya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak mau tapi kupingmu membutuhkannya... siapa suruh mendengarkan heavy metal dengan earphone suara penuh!" omel Yoona kemudian. Sehun menggumamkan sumpah-serapah mendengarnya. Jika dia tuli tinggal pakai alat bantu kan? Eh... tapi apa itu tidak membuatnya tidak bisa lagi memakai earphone?

"Silahkan langsung masuk... kebetulan pasien kosong..." kata seorang perawat yang berada di depan ruang salah satu dokter THT.

"Permisi..." sapa Yoona ramah. Dokter di dalam sana menyapa kedatangan kedua kakak beradik itu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Silahkan... ada keluhan apa?" dokter itu langsung melontarkan pertanyaan. Si lawan bicara? Dia hanya membatu ketika menyadari...

_DAYUM!_ DOKTERNYA TAMPAN _BINGO!_

"Ah... adik saya mengeluh jika telinganya terkadang berdengung-dengung," Yoona menjawab ketika melihat Sehun sedang membulatkan mulutnya seperti ikan di akuarium.

"Ah... kalau begitu mari saya periksa..." Sehun pun mengikuti langkah si dokter menuju ke tempat pemeriksaan.

"Ah tidak papa... hanya sedikit bengkak pada rongga... mungkin karena terlalu sering memakai earphone... sebaiknya kebiasaan itu dikurangi..." kata Dokter Yixing.

"Selanjutka akan kuberi resep antiseptik dan minum dengan rajin nanti juga sem..."

"TIDAK APA-APA BAGAIMANA? AUWHHHH TELINGAKU SAKIT! SAKIT SEKALI BUTUH PEMERIKSAAN LEBIH LANJUT... MUNGKIN HARUS MENGADAKAN SESI PERTEMUANNN..."

Yoona banting kepala.

9\. Candy – TaoxHun

Setiap sore Tao akan mengajak anjingnya, Candy untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kampus. Sekalian _jogging_ pikirnya. Sekali dayung dua pulau atau tiga? Terlampaui. Satu untuk kebugaran jasmaninya, dua untuk membuat Candy bersentuhan dengan alam dan tiga untuk Oh Sehun si _sexy_ dari jurusan Hubungan Internasional dengan pantat indahnya yang bergoyang-goyang saat berlari yang selalu menjadi tontonan wajib Tao setiap sore. Dan semenjak seminggu ini Tao sudah mempunyai cara untuk mendekati Sehun dengan alasan _karena Candy._

"Ahh... Candy!" pekik Sehun ketika anjing kecil itu menubrukan tubuh mungilnya pada kaki Sehun. Sehun berjongkok kemudian membawa Candy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sore Sehun..." sapa Zitao.

"Sore Tao..." jawab Sehun.

"Sepertinya Candy sudah besar yah? Sudah tau yang cantik-cantik..." dan perkataan Tao membuat Sehun merona.

Epilog:

"Ahh... berkat kau dan handuk ini Candy aku jadi bisa menyapa malaikat itu..." kata Tao sambil menciumi sebuah handuk kecil ditangan kanannya. Handuk berwarna broken white milih Sehun yang seminggu lalu terjatuh kemudian dipungutnya.

"Ayo cium aroma ini dan temukan pemiliknya..."

10\. Cinderella Step Sister XiuxHet!Hun

Pesta ulang tahun pangeran di kerajaan yang mewah dan elegan. Semuanya serba _high class_ dan keemasan. Putri-putri bangsawan yang cantik-cantik di sana-sini. Namun sayangnya sang tokoh utama malah tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pesta mewah yang diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Sayang bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan putri yang kau sukai?" tanya permaisuri pada anak semata wayangnya, Pangeran Minseok.

"Tidak Ib..." Minseok hendak menceritakan keengganannya tetapi kemudian mata segarisnya menemukan sesosok cantik di tengah lantai dansa yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"_May I have a dance?"_ katanya langsung setelah ia menghampiri sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya. Si objek nampak terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum dan meraih tangan Pangeran yang terjulur ke arahnya. Sepasang manusia itu kemudian berdansa dengan elok diiringi musik klasik dan tatapan iri terhadap perempuan beruntung itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Pangeran di tengah dancenya.

"Sehun... datang dari Barat bersama Ibu dan kakakku..." jawab Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Keharmonisan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba waktu seperti dihentikan dan semua orang terdiam. Seorang gadis mungil dengan gaun biru yang membingkai tubuhnya masuk dari pintu utama dengan sepatu kaca di kaki ber_cat_nya. Semua menatapnya dengan kagum kecuali pangeran.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan?" katanya pada gadis di depannya.

"Pangeran tidak tertarik dengan gadis sempurna itu?" si gadis terkejut.

"Tidak... karena di bawah matahari tidak ada yang sempurna dan selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup hal yang mendekati kesempurnaan hanyalah gadis di depanku ini."

11\. Password? KaixHun

Sehun laki-laki usil yang hobinya mengotak-atik perangkat komputer. Mengaku hacker pro meski kenyataan idm saja masih bolak-balik disuruh mendaftar resmi. Hobinya duduk-duduk di kursi panjang depan perpustakaan pusat. Tidak numpang wifi tidak karena memakai wifi kampus tidak berguna, maklum dia kuliah di negara orang yang akses internet masih kebutuhan sekunder. Kecepatan wifi kampus saja 10 kbps! _The hell..._ dia hanya suka suasana sepi di tempat itu sehingga hampir setiap hari sosok kurusnya selalu terlihat disitu.

Sehun anak dari pengusaha kaya-raya jadi dia suka membuang-buang kuota. Langganan provider mahal tapi cepat dengan kuota terbatas dan membuat s_etting _akses wifi dari laptopnya menyala adalah hal lain tentangnya.

"Hahaha... ini sepertinya bagus untuk dijadikan nama..." katanya usil kemudian mengubah nama usernya menjadi **"**_**I Love U :*"**_ setelah cekikikan sendiri dengan kejahilannya dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan googlingnya.

"_**I Love U Too..."**_ dia berjengit kaget saat lima menit kemudian usernya berubah. Dengan takut-takut dia menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri. Apa ada hacker pro di sekitar sini? Mata sipit itu kemudian bertemu dengan mata tajam seorang laki-laki yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan lama... kemudian terputus ketika si dia mengedipkan matanya nakal kepada Sehun.

"Love you tou..." gumamnya dan Sehun bisa menangkap pergerakan bibir itu dengan baik.

"_**09876xxxx"**_ Hell... apa sekarang usernya berubah jadi nomor telepon?

"_**Kim Jongin. Teknik Mesin,"**_ dan begitu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya lelaki bernama Jongin itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Eh yang KaiHun itu maksudnya user itu nama wifi gitu loh... tau kan kalau kalian make komputer tiba-tiba di bagian internet akses ada wifi tapi dipassword. Nah itu ceritanya usernya Sehun I Love U :* tapi sama Jongin dibajak jadinya Love U Too deh... XD

Happy reading gais!


End file.
